


Day 1: Thunder

by Punk_n_Sass



Series: Spooktober 2019 (One Word Prompts) Femslash Edition [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Spooktober2019, Thunder - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_n_Sass/pseuds/Punk_n_Sass
Summary: Natasha and Pepper watch a storm.





	Day 1: Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Super short but we're off to a cute start.
> 
> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Pepper sat in front of the floor to ceiling windows in the common room, blanket draped over her shoulders. It was raining hard, but Pepper found that she liked to watch the storm. Natasha quietly sat down next to her, dragging over another blanket with a couple pillows and handing over a mug of lavender tea. They built themselves a comfy blanket nest to watch the storm from and settled in together. Pepper sat on Natasha’s lap, allowing Natasha to press kisses to Pepper’s temple.

A bolt of lightning flashed in the clouds followed clap of thunder. It sounded a little close, but every building had lightning rods these days. Both women jumped then giggled at each other.

“Must be Thor fighting the rain,” Natasha joked.

Pepper laughed. “Yep, he’s up there trying to beat the clouds.”

They laughed together and chattered about other nonsense until they quieted down and continued to watch the storm. 

The lightning kept flashing, a few bolts looking like they would try to hit a building, but they never did. The thunder that followed each strike was incredibly loud. Pepper cuddled into Natasha’s chest, pressing her head into the other woman’s neck, trying to block out a bit of the noise.

The next clap of thunder sounded like it was right above them, causing both of them to cover their ears. They startled again a moment later when the elevator dinged, doors opening to reveal a dripping Thor.

“What happened Thor?” Natasha asked.

Thor frowned and grumbled, “I failed to make the rain stop. Punching clouds does not make them stop pouring.”

Both women burst into laughter, tumbling onto their backs and holding their sides. Thor chuckled at the sight and left the pair to continue watching the rain once their giggling subsided.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Post:  
Pillowfort:  
Dreamwidth:  
Twitter:
> 
> Come find me on other social media!


End file.
